yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Alito
| ja_name = アリト | romaji_name = Arito | gender = Male | organization = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | anime_deck = Battlin' Boxer | school = Heartland Academy | ja_voice = | en_voice = (episodes 74-85) (episode 86 onwards) }} Alito (アリト Arito) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is an Emperor from the Barian World, working to gather the "Numbers" to prevent his world's destruction. Contrary to his mission, Alito became a friendly rival of Yuma Tsukumo's at one point. After being injured by Ray Shadows, he was left to recover in a Baria Crystal. After being revived by the power of Don Thousand, Alito's personality became dark and he forgot his friendship with Yuma. Later, he became a puppet of Vector and Don Thousand after the latter brainwashed him. Alito was then rescued by Yuma and allied himself with him for a short time before sacrificing himself to restore Girag's memories. His soul was later taken by Vector. He is revived by the Numeron Code after Yuma and Astral's final Duel. Design Appearance While he was in the Barian World, Alito wore dark red robes with a hood over his head and had eyes that glowed with a orange light. Alito is also one of the shorter Barians, being tied with Dumon for the shortest. In his true form, Alito is a red-skinned Barian with three blade-like horns that protrude from the sides of his head and a decidedly alien-looking mask-like face. He wears a short crimson vest decorated with three yellow gems with a high collar on. Like Dumon, he also has a large Barian emblem with an orange outline on the right side of his chest. He keeps his Baria Lapis on his left wrist. While in human form, Alito takes the shape of a young, dark skinned teenager with green eyes and three different-styled gold rings on his right hand. His hair is similar to Reginald Kastle, resembling tentacles, but is brown, shorter and his bangs cover his right eye. He appears disguised as a first-year student in Heartland Academy, thus wearing the standard red-lined uniform, blue pants and brown shoes. Despite his small size and lean frame in human form, Alito is also fairly muscular and well-built. After he was brought out of stasis, Alito abandoned his Heartland school uniform in favor of a red long sleeved shirt with a high upturned collar, white pants, and added a golden, rectangle necklace to his accessories. When Alito first arrived at Spartan City, he wore a black cloak over his new attire. Upon being revived after Yuma's and Astral's Duel, Alito was seen wearing his Heartland Academy school uniform again. During his previous life as a human, Alito wore a golden necklace and red warrior armor that covered his midriff, left shoulder and chest. Personality While Mizar described Alito as a "simpleton", Alito was shown to be the most childish among them, complaining that he didn't want to go to the human world as he couldn't "Duel seriously" and didn't want to do a "boring job", but complied once Dumon intimidated him. Alito also appeared to be the most friendly among the Barians, developing a close friendly rivalry with Yuma Tsukumo due to his Dueling passion and spirit, despite his goals to collect the "Numbers" and defeat him. Aside from being an energy being, Alito is shown to act very human and normal; he enjoyed Dueling and developed crushes on girls as a regular human boy would. Yuma also commented that he likes Alito even though he is a Barian since they bonded over their Duels. Contrary to the other Barians, who take their mission as priority, sometimes regardless of the methods employed, Alito prefers to Duel and nothing excites him more than a Duel that he can play seriously. Alito has also demonstrated that he learns from his past Duels, as after his first defeat against Yuma, he came prepared with new cards that gave him an advantage on a similar situation in which he would have lost. Alito is shown to be the most honorable among the Barians, preferring to Duel fairly and head-on without resorting to any underhanded tactics to gain the advantage. He also has good sportsmanship, praising Yuma's Dueling skills and graciously telling Astral to take his "Number" and soul after losing the Duel, though it did not work. Referencing his Deck, Alito frequently makes puns on boxing, as evidenced during his attempts to woo Tori Meadows by using words like "punch" and "counter" many times. After awakening from his slumber by Don Thousand's powers, Alito's personality changed, being more aggressive and rude to Dumon and Mizar. Along with his darker persona, Alito also showed no recollection of his friendship with Yuma and was obsessed with defeating him. He was willing to use dirty tricks to defeat his opponents, such as forcing Nistro to use Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. He reverts back to his normal self after losing to Yuma and Astral again in their fourth duel together. Abilities Like other residents of the Barian World, Alito is capable of teleportation. He also seems to be an expert boxer, and managed to counter a punch thrown by Girag, even though Girag was much bigger than him. After his revival, he displayed an additional number of abilities, such as being capable of compelling people into giving him information through eye contact and causing card effects to become real, shown by using multiple copies of "Blast with Chain" to drain the lake to access the ruins' "Number". Like Girag and Vector, can use "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash others. Etymology Alito's name is derived from Epsilon Ursae Majoris, also known as Alioth, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. Biography History Years ago, Alito was a human who lived in a land that would later be known as Spartan City. He was the greatest warrior to have existed, who battled using only his bare fists, and won every battle he fought. Alito was a hero to many of the children of his time and they often cheered for him during his matches. Alito was also the friend and rival of the prince of the land, whom he battled with many times. During their final battle, Alito was framed by the people close to the prince, who saw the warrior's possible victory unacceptable. Alito was placed under false charges, and despite his pleas of innocence and the prince defending him, he was executed (in the dub, Alito was banished as his punishment). This came about because Don Thousand possessed the prince, who ordered Alito's execution. Thousand appeared to Alito and buried "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" into Alito's chest. This was done in order to fill his heart with hatred and send him to the Barian World instead of the Astral World. An unknown number of years later, Don Thousand reincarnated him as one of the Seven Barian Emperors, as his soul was one that was connected to a Mythyrian "Number" card, which had sealed Thousand's power. Alito had no memory of his previous life, due to the "Over-Hundred Number" that he received from Don Thousand. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion While discussing Vetrix's, Dr. Faker's and Vector's defeat at the hands of Yuma Tsukumo and Astral, with Dumon, Mizar and Girag, Alito told Dumon he did not want to waste his time like Vector did and left the room. Afterwards, Dumon sent Girag to Earth to acquire Yuma's "Number" cards. .]] After Girag's efforts prove futile, Dumon ordered Alito to go to Earth next to gather the "Numbers", who refused because of the limitations he must endure in human form, but agreed after Dumon intimidated him. He appeared at Heartland Academy and met up with Girag in a storage closet, when the latter was watching anime. At first, Girag didn't recognize him and Alito failed to realize how much different his human form looked until he looked in a mirror. When Girag tried to punch him, Alito avoided his punch and performed his "Cross-Counter", making Girag recognize him. They proceeded to eat, and Alito chastised Girag for continually failing and looking at cute girls, proclaiming he's only interested in Dueling and won't be distracted by girls. Afterwards, Alito thought about how he can't recover "Numbers" in his current form and bumped into Tori Meadows, and instantly became infatuated with her, even seeing her in his mind as an angel. He offered her many gifts to gain her affections, but Yuma constantly got in his way, albeit accidentally. At the BARian, Alito complained to Girag about his troubles, but perked up after he suggested he defeat Yuma in a Duel to prove himself. Placing a note on Yuma's seat, he challenged Yuma to a Duel on the school's roof. As the Duel began, Alito quickly brought out "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" to replace his current form's inability to use "CXyz" monsters. When Astral came out beside Yuma, Alito could see him and it was only then that he realized that the person he was Dueling was Yuma. Alito used his "Counter Strategies" to gain an advantage over Yuma, but lost once Yuma was able to use "Xyz Strike". After losing to Yuma, he found Yuma "interesting" and saw Yuma as an angel in his mind instead of Tori, losing his infatuation with her. Alito declared Yuma as his rival, becoming friends with him and playfully fist bumping one another. .]] One night, Alito was doing push-ups in their hideout and asked Girag about his latest plan to take the "Numbers" from Yuma and Shark. He then specified he didn't care about the details and told Girag he would be the one to defeat Yuma. One day, he and Girag are doing extensive training in the woods when they witness a Barian energy ball descending from the sky, with Alito correctly deducing Mizar's arrival. Dumon sent Mizar with a Barian Sphere Cube for each of them, making Alito believe he could finally use his full power to defeat Yuma. Alito asks what Mizar would do next, but he departed without answering, annoying Alito. Later, Alito and Girag discussed how Mizar's presence meant they could not afford to fail anymore. Girag asked Alito if he planned to do something, to which he said he wanted to defeat Yuma and Astral in a fair fight. Girag didn't agree with it since he would risk losing, but Alito didn't mind since a Duel against Yuma was a passionate Duel between two Duelists. The two quarreled a bit before Alito left their hideout and looked out the sky with an eager smile, muttering Yuma's name. Girag then launched a plan pitting Yuma against a horde of brainwashed students, but just when Girag was about to finish Yuma off, Alito intervened, using "Lightning Clinch" and "Brain Reboot" to defeat all the remaining opponents. Girag was enraged by Alito's betrayal because for the sake of the Barian World, they had to collect the Numbers. Alito told him that he wanted to Duel against Yuma fairly as an honorable Duelist despite the risk of loss. Since to him, everything was about Dueling, he wanted the strongest Duelist in the strongest Duel to have the "Numbers"; even though he was a Barian, he was a Duelist before that. After revealing his true nature as a Barian, Alito began his Duel with Yuma, with the former deploying his Barian Sphere Cube. The two battled as they had last time, with counter after counter, which excited Alito as he had fun Dueling Yuma. As the Duel continued, Alito managed to Xyz Summon his own "Number", "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus". Yuma and Astral then united with the power of ZEXAL and Xyz Summoned "Number C39: Utopia Ray", forcing it to tie in battle with Alito's "Number", destroying both of them. Both players revived their ace cards with "Xyz Stand". Happy that Yuma and Astral were going all out, Alito then shed his human disguise, revealing his true form to them. Then, with the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", he Summoned "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus", which pushed Yuma into an even tighter corner. However, thanks to ZEXAL and "ZW - Eagle Claw", Yuma was able to defeat Alito. After the Duel, Alito expressed his satisfaction with the fun Duel he had with Yuma, who said that they can have another Duel again sometime soon. However, Alito sadly shook his head and told Astral that he can take his "Number" and his soul. When Astral tried and failed, Alito was surprised to find that he couldn't, and then bid farewell to Yuma. Using a portal, Alito went back to his hideout to look for Girag (and was taken to an unknown location in the Dub), but was viciously attacked by Ray Shadows (Who was really Vector in disguise). When Girag found him and asked Alito who attacked him, he only muttered the name "Ray" before falling unconscious. s.]] He was later taken back to the Barian World to recover by Mizar and put into stasis inside a Baria Crystal to heal, watched over by Dumon and Mizar when Vector appeared and derided Girag and Alito, Mizar angrily attempted to attack him before being restrained by Dumon. Mythyrian Numbers War After Vector released Don Thousand and told Dumon and Mizar about the Seven Mythyrian "Numbers", both left for Earth. After that, Vector saw that Girag and Alito hadn't recovered yet, and used some of Don Thousand's powers to accelerate the healing process. He realized it would still take more time and left for Earth as well. While their comrades were collecting the "Numbers", Alito and Girag eventually awakened from their stasis. Alito, Girag, and Vector await for Dumon and Mizar to return, surprising them with their resurrection. Alito's new, arrogant attitude started an argument between them and their comrades, but it was cut off when Mr. Heartland interrupted them. Heartland told the group of the new "Number" location and that Yuma might be aiming for it as well. Alito hardened once he heard Yuma's name, quickly volunteering to take the mission and left through a portal, proclaiming he will crush Yuma no matter what. In Spartan City's streets, he spotted some kids watching the Pro Duelist Spartancity Tournament and noticed Nistro on the screen. Alito went to a bar and brainwashed the bartender to tell him about the whereabouts of a ruin in the city. That night, Alito arrived at the lake and threw many copies of "Blast with Chain" into the lake, draining it with explosions and revealing the sunken coliseum. He explored the ruins and felt a strange presence within them when he found the "Number". Although the "Number" resisted him, Alito went for a punch and clashed with the Number Guardian. The spirit told Alito that "Those without a burning fighting spirit can not possibly inherit my spirit" and asked him if he had spirit that yearned to fight. Alito said that he did, his burning passion to beat Yuma in a fight, which seems to make the guardian recognize Alito. He obtained the "Number 54: Lion Heart" card and sensed that there was a huge risk to a Duelist that used it. When Nistro appeared behind him, Alito remembered him as the Pro Duelist who won the tournament earlier just as Yuma showed up. While Yuma was happy to see him, Alito wanted to Duel Yuma and decided to give Nistro the "Number" card, then brainwashed him using "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force". Alito offered a Tag Duel between him and Nistro against Yuma and Dextra to get Nistro back, which they accepted. After Nistro used the kamikaze-like effect of "Lion Heart", reducing both Nistro and Yuma to 1600 Life Points, Alito laughed maliciously and boasted that Nistro will take the risk of "Lion Heart" to defeat Yuma. Alito continued to repeatedly force the effect of "Lion Heart" to activate in hopes of taking out Yuma, but failed due to Dextra's Trap Cards. He ridiculed Dextra's attempt to get through to Nistro and used the other effect of "Lion Heart" to restore Nistro's Life Points so he could continue to take the risks of using "Lion Heart". When Nistro was able to regain some of his consciousness after Dextra was defeated, Alito tried to force him to use "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" with his "Battlin' Boxer Cheat Commissioner", but Yuma countered the effect with "Overlay Marker" to inflict 6700 damage to Alito. As he was defeated, Alito experienced flashbacks of his past memories as a human warrior. Confused and greatly shocked by these images, Alito loudly wondered what the memories meant and teleported away. Later, Alito was called to an emergency meeting between the Seven Barian Emperors. There, he witnessed Vector discover that Nash and Marin were still alive. Nash granted each of the Barian Emperors new powers, then consented to Vector's plan of attacking Earth now. Barian Emperor Onslaught After Mr. Heartland was defeated, the Seven Barian Emperors arrived together on Earth in front of Yuma and commenced Barian Battlemorph. When Yuma was rendered unable to Duel when the Emperor's Key reacted with Nash's Barian Emblem, Roku and Kaze arrived and pelted the Emperors with smoke bombs, allowing Yuma's group to escape. The Emperors gave chase, Alito arrived near a baseball field and was confronted by Nistro, who was there to block his path. The two initiated a Duel, with Alito being surprised at Nistro's ability and that he was having trouble against a human. Eventually, he commenced a Barian's Chaos Draw alongside the other Emperors. This allowed him to use "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One" to bring out "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus", while telling Nistro that his fists of malice would burn him to cinders. This card defeated Nistro and his soul was sent to the Barian World afterwards. After Nash's victory over Quattro, the Emperors regrouped and Nash ordered them to split up and pursue the remaining "Number" holders - Yuma, Astral, Kite, Trey and Quinton. meeting with Vector.]] Vector called Alito and Girag to a meeting, where he ordered Girag to lure Nash back to the Barian World and Alito to pursue Yuma, knowing he could not avoid to fight both Nash and Yuma. The two questioned why they should listen to Vector, he responded by asking who they thought woke them from their "nap" earlier and called on Don Thousand, who appeared and grabbed both Girag and Alito by the necks. Alito called him a fool for unleashing Thousand, but Thousand exerted his influence on them both, effectively turning them into Vector's puppets. 's power.]] Following his orders to stop Yuma, he used "Comet Cestus" to attack the Different Dimension Airship as it was en route to the Barian World, knocking Yuma, Astral and Tori off of it. He challenged Yuma to a Duel to settle their score, but the latter refused to fight him and compared Alito to Nistro as they were both hot-blooded Duelists who shouldered the hopes of children. When Astral mentioned his ruins, Altio remember his days a warrior and was idolized by children. However, Don Thousand told him not to listen to the duo and reminded him that his past ended in tragedy. Alito then turned into his Barian form and trapped Tori in thorny vines to coerce Yuma to Duel him. Yuma Summoned "Number 39: Utopia" on his first turn, but Alito used "The Seventh One" and reduced Yuma to 200 Life Points in one card through the effect and attack of "Comet Cestus", with Yuma surviving through "Gagaga Gardna". Hoping to remind Alito of their friendship, Yuma attempted to reach Alito's true self with "Heroic Champion - Excalibur", but that failed and enabled Alito to Summon "Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk" to aide "Comet Cestus". Upon Yuma Summoning "Number 54: Lion Heart", Alito started to struggle and their cards began to resonate with each other, showing him memories of his past. Alito released Tori, but continued the Duel with Yuma out of anger of his terrible past. After "Lion Heart" clashed with Alito's "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus", Alito regained his true memories and was freed just as he lost and reverted back to his human form. He thanked Yuma for saving him, but still said they are enemies. However, Alito agreed to work together with Yuma in stopping Don Thousand. Alito traveled towards the Barian World with Yuma, Astral and Tori and informed them they were getting close. Eventually, they are confronted by the brainwashed Girag, who attacked the ship with his "Number 106: Giant Hand". Alito and the others attempted to reason with Girag, but they could not get through Thousand's control. Yuma moved to Duel him instead, but Alito offered to do so instead as Girag's best friend, although he remarked that he could no longer use "Number 105" as he had lost his powers as a Barian. Yuma gave him "Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu" to help break the control. Girag attempted a One Turn Kill just as Alito had against Yuma. Combining "Number C106: Giant Red Hand" with "Number 58: Burner Viser", Girag reduced Alito to 200 Life Points, with Alito only barely hanging on with "Hyper Burning". Afterwards, Alito used an unnamed Spell to turn his "Battlin' Boxer Big Bandages" into Beast-Type and then used them to Xyz Summon "Sandayu". After this, Ponta appeared to Alito and together they agreed to restore Girag's original memories. He then used "Last Counter" to enable "Sandayu" to attack "Giant Red Hand". After Girag was purged of Don Thousand's influence, he revealed that "Last Counter" would deal him damage equal to the target's original ATK. As his Life Points dropped to zero, he told Girag he was the best friend he could have asked for. Alito told Yuma it was pleasure to had met him and urged him to defeat Don Thousand. With his injuries were too great, his soul was absorbed by Girag as a result. Shortly after, Vector appeared and absorbed both of their souls, along with Ponta's. Alito's soul appeared with Dumon's, Girag's and Marin's when Vector full absorbed their powers during his Duel against Nash. During Nash's Duel with Yuma, Alito's soul appeared to support Nash alongside those of the other Emperors after Nash overlaid their "Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers" to create "CXyz Dystopic Barian". Alito was eventually revived by Astral with the power of the Numeron Code along with the others that lost their lives in the Interdimensional War's last moments. He officially enrolled in Heartland Academy as a first-year student. He then joined Yuma on his voyage to the Astral World to come to Astral's aid. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL biography .]]In the non-canon manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL, Alito is just a normal human. One day, he showed up to Team ZEXAL and challenged Yuma, who had won the Team Duel Tournament, to an all-out Duel. Deck Alito uses a "Battlin' Boxer" Deck, utilizing various cards to swarm the field such as "Battlin' Boxer Sparrer" and "Ring Announcer" for Xyz Summons and others to negate Trap Cards such as "Counter Clash" and "Fancy Footwork". He also uses several cards devoted to detaching Overlay Units such as "Overlay Flash" and "Xyz Block", primarily to power up his "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke". During his Tag-Team Duel with Nistro, he focuses on a more defensive approach, while letting Nistro take the risks of using "Number 54: Lion Heart". Here, he uses Level 3 "Battlin' Boxer" monsters named after illegal boxing maneuvers, while his "Battlin' Boxer Cheat Commissioner" Xyz Monster is based on corrupt boxing manager, reflecting how he used Nistro. Alito later gains the ability to perform a Barian's Chaos Draw, giving him access to "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One", allowing him to easily Special Summon his "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus", which he later augments with "Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk" and "Number C80: Requiem in Berserk". Duels References Notes